The Angel
by ProcrastinatingProcrastinator
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's just a little one shot about Sasukun and my OC


**The Angel**

Sasuke, in his vampire costume, sat with his head resting on his palm before a round table with Sakura dressed as a pink princess on his right side and Ino dressed as a purple witch on his left, were chatting his ears off.

_Why did I come to this stupid Halloween party anyways? _He asked himself.

_I could've hid myself from these fan girls in my house yet I came **here**. Why?_ He looked around and saw Naruto dressed as Spongebob stumbling around and bumping into random things, he obviously forgot to cut eyeholes in his mask. But something or rather _someone_ caught his eye. A girl with black hair green eyes and dressed in a simple blue dress with wings sprouting from her back was helping Naruto. If Sakura was beside him and Hinata was sitting in the corner… who was the girl? Without thinking, he stood up and made his way to Naruto and the girl.

"Ah what are you doing?!" he heard Naruto shout.

"Getting a kunai from my pouch…" She said softly.

"I know _that_ but what are you gonna do with it?!"

"I'm going to cut eye holes for you." She raised her kunai.

"AAHH! YOU'RE GONNA BLIND ME!! NO! DON'T DO IT!!" Naruto shouted.

"I am _not_ gonna blind you! I'm just gonna cut eye holes! You know I'm really careful with theses things so don't worry!" She growled and Naruto flinched. Sasuke stood there for a moment to see what would happen. After a while she had cut eye holes.

"HEY! I see you! And you're looking fine!" He looked at her from head to foot.

"_Stop _flirting with me and start flirting with Hinata-chan! Go! Go! Go!" She pushed him towards Hinata, and he began to blush.

"Being matchmaker is so hard." She mumbled then made her way to the punch bowl.

"I haven't seen you around here before are you new here?" A voice behind her said. She turned around to see Sasuke in a vampire suit. She knew who he was immediately because his hair gave it all away. She blushed, not once had she thought that Sasuke, the heartthrob of Konoha, would talk to _her_.

"You _do _know that that pick-up line is cliché but…no, I've lived here since the day I was born." She blushed even more when Sasuke inched closer.

"Really? What's your name?" He smirked when he saw her blush.

"Fallen Angel." She turned her back on him, not wanting him to get the idea that she liked him.

"I mean your real name."

"I'm not revealing it until the unmasking."

"You're not wearing a mask."

"You'd be surprised." Then a love song came on.

"Care to dance?" He offered his hand to her.

"I…don't dance."

"I'll teach you…" He offered his hand to her again. She hesitated a bit but took his hand all the same. He took her to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hand on he waist and the other reached out for her other hand and placed it on his shoulder then he placed his hand into hers and began dancing. After the song…

"Why fallen angel? Why not Emerald or Star?"

"Why would I choose those names?"

"Because your eyes are as beautiful as emeralds and they glisten like the stars above..." They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, and Sasuke leaned in but their perfect moment was stopped because of the clock.

"UNMASKING TIME!" The emcee practically screamed at the mike before her. Fallen Angel took a step back and did a few seals. Light emitted from her momentarily blinding everyone near her. Sasuke threw his hands up to shield his eyes and when the light finally ceased, he threw his arms back down. He was shocked, standing right before him was...

"Y-Yamaguchi Ayase?!"

"I told you you would be surprised..." The red headed, green-eyed girl smiled at him and turned on her heel, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"WAIT!" She heard his footsteps and quickened her pace.Due to his incessant training he finally caught up to her. He grabbed her arm firmly but gently.

"Why did you run from me?" He whispered.

"Because I don't want to be hurt...again." Now the tears streamed freely down her face.

"What makes you think that I would hurt you?" He reached down and wiped a tear from her face.

"I...I don't know...maybe because you were so surprised when I changed..."

"Of course I was surprised...I didn't expect you to be prettier in your normal form..." She blushed.

"I would like you to know that I am not a fan girl. And that I have been liking you for the past few years..." She blushed even harder.

"I have been watching you too..." He smirked.

"I...I didn't say anythhing about watching!" She noticed that Sasuke was enjoying seeing her blush. Then in one quick motion, Sasuke removed his fangs and slowly leaned in so that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Happy Halloween.." He leaned in some more until their lips were in contact. It seemed to last forever in their minds but they had to break it. They needed air.

"Happy Halloween!" She smiled at him and stood on her toes and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! I know Sasuke was OOC but it was the only and besides...it's a fanfic. This is only a little one shot but if you would like I can continue it! Please review:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 


End file.
